yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
It Feels So Good To Be Bad
It Feels So Good To Be Bad is the villain song in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. It is sung by the film's villain Red and Carface Carruthers. It shows the advantages and how good it is to be bad and is sung when Red recruits Carface, but a reprise is sung later on in the film. Lyrics All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Red: Now I know you've been malicious, Spiteful and a trifle vicious It's no secret that you cheated and you've lied And you've done some double dealing, Scheming, swindling, and stealing You're an amateur, but heaven knows, you've tried. Carface: (spoken) I answered your ad, didn't I? Money, power, stature, call 1-800 brimstone. Red: (spoken) Good boy. And very soon, you're efforts will be rewarded. (resumes singing) You'll develop so much faster, Now you're working with a master. Who will help you cultivate your darker side You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before! And you'll find that when you're really ROTTEN TO THE CORE! It feels so good to be bad! So delicious to be a despicable cad! It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling, To give somebody the worst time they've ever had! It feels so good to be bad! Charlie doesn't know it, but he's in my power! He's gonna wish that he was never born! I promise you that by the sunset hour, I'll have Gabriel's Horn! Carface: (spoken) Why can't I get it for you? Red: (sung) Cause you had your chance and you blew it! I entrusted you to do it, But you bungled it and threw your chance away! It's a problem you created, If the horn can't be located. I'm not naming names, but SOMEONE HAS TO PAY! Carafce: (spoken) Arrrggghhhhh! Try again boss! Red: (spoken) You'll never find it, Only angels can give it's heavenly tone. Carface: (spoken) But I'm an angel! Red: (spoken) Not any more. You work for me now! (resumes singing) Though you gave me cause to doubt you, There's a loathsomeness about you! That attracts me to you as a protégé! And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing I know, You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the LOWEST OF THE LOW! It feels so good to be bad! So delightful to be a deplorable cad! It's so appealing to have the feeling, That what you're doing gets trouble brewing And drives everybody MAD! You've got my guarantee, It feels so good to be bad! So exciting! Carface: Ole! So Inviting! Red: So good to be bad! Reprise Red: Make sure he doesn't disappoint me! Carface: You got it, boss! Red: It's so, so stirring, I feel like purring! Carface: It's deeply pleasing, to be the richest! Both: So many will be so SAD! Red: Three cheers for treachery, It feels so good to be bad! Nome King's version Nome King: Now I know you've been malicious, Spiteful and a trifle vicious It's no secret that you cheated and you've lied And you've done some double dealing, Scheming, swindling, and stealing You're an amateur, but Mayor Goodway knows, you've tried. Mayor Humdinger: (spoken) I answered your call, didn't I? Money, power, stature, call 1-800 doomlegin. Nome King: (spoken) Good man. And very soon, you're efforts will be rewarded. (resumes singing) You'll develop so much faster, Now you're working with a master. Who will help you cultivate your darker side You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before! And you'll find that when you're really ROTTEN TO THE CORE! It feels so good to be bad! So delicious to be a despicable cad! It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling, To give somebody the worst time they've ever had! It feels so good to be bad! Yuna doesn't know it, but she's in my power! He's gonna wish that he was on her own! I promise you that by the final hour, I'll take care of her alone! Mayor Humdinger: (spoken) Why can't I get it for you? Nome King: (sung) Cause you had your chance and you blew it! I entrusted you to do it, But you bungled it and threw your chance away! It's a problem you created, If the little ones can't be located. I'm not naming names, but SOMEONE HAS TO PAY! Mayor Humdinger: (spoken) Arrrggghhhhh! Try again sire! Nome King: (spoken) You'll never find them, Only many pure of hearts can seek them out. Mayor Humdinger: (spoken) But I have my Kitten Catastrophe Crew, my nephew, Harold Humdinger, my cousin, the Cheetah, Sid Swashbuckle, Ladybird, and the Copycat to help! Nome King: (spoken) Not just them anymore. You all work for Grogar now! (resumes singing) Though you gave me cause to doubt you, There's a loathsomeness about you! That attracts King Goobot to you as a protégé! And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing we know, You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the LOWEST OF THE LOW! It feels so good to be bad! So delightful to be a deplorable cad! It's so appealing to have the feeling, That what you're doing gets trouble brewing And drives everybody MAD! You've got my guarantee, It feels so good to be bad! So exciting! Mayor Humdinger: Ole! So Inviting! Nome King: So good to be bad! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:All Dogs Go To Heaven Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Don Bluth Songs